The Arthur Chronicles
by TeddyBearAnime123456789
Summary: Arthur makes trouble for everyone...especially Lelouch and Suzaku.


"Now, finally my mask is safe from anything, especially from Suzaku, who happens to be my best friend," Lelouch stated, flicking his straight black hair out of face. Lelouch had pale skin and looked almost like a girl only for his short black hair.

"If you don't want the military finding out you are Zero, the leader of the Black Knights, possibly the most dangerous terrorists in the world, then why are you friends with the knight of seven?" questioned C2 (a woman who is anything but human) as she ate her pizza which seemed to tangle in her abnormally long lime green hair.

"Because he is my childhood friend," Lelouch strained his voice on the last part And gave a look to C2 not to ask for any details.

"I'm just saying, it's not normal to be a terrorist however is friends with the knight of seven," C2 commented.

"Look who is talking," Lelouch scoffed.

"Can you please repeat that, I didn't hear you properly," Oh, how C2 loved teasing Lelouch like this, making him aggravated. "By the way, did you like the power of geass I gave to you?"

"Yes, it sped up the gathering of the Black Knights," Lelouch swiftly closed the iron case but not enough to lock it. He gazed out of the window.

"Meow."

"Was that you, C2?" Lelouch jumped at the sound. The hair on the back of his head stood up like a porcupine preparing to attack an animal.

"No, that wasn't me," C2's face had no emotions. C2 noticed Lelouch very perturbed. "Shouldn't you be in class be now?" C2 pointed to the door. Inside her mind, she was laughing hysterically about how lazy he is.

"Yes I should but I can't be bothered going," Lelouch swung his legs onto the expensive leather couch and started to snore.

"If you always skip class, people will worry and look for you then find out you are Zero!" C2 argued.

Lelouch reluctantly stood up from the crimson leather couch, grasped his black school case and headed out the door, however he hesitated. "DON'T TOUCH OR RUB ANYTHING!" Lelouch warned then waved as he exited through the automatic door.

C2, greedily eating pizza, was way too busy stuffing her face with pizza (but for some reason is really slim) to notice, Suzaku's cat, Arthur prowl into the room and snoop around. Arthur had a black as midnight coat and mystic eyes that emitted a dark purple hue, he was just like Lelouch but only the cat version. Arthur strode around the crimson couch, soon to find the table the half open case rested on. He snaked his way around the table legs but with Arthur being Arthur, he dived right into a table leg, knocking the iron case open and sent Lelouch's mask tumbling onto Arthur's head.

"Mrrrreooooooowwww!" Arthur hissed hastily, hating the feeling of having a mask on, while his soft tail sprung into action.

"Hmmmmm?" C2 glanced over her shoulder, spilling the cheese of the pizza slice onto her bright green and yellow uniform. Her jaw dropped in shock to see Arthur wearing Lelouch's mask! Arthur almost immediately dashed out of the automatic door the moment he felt C2's eyes peering at him. C2 hurried after the mischievous kitty, thoughts reeling through her mind. "If this school finds out Lelouch is a terrorist, he'll be a goner for sure!" C2 panicked while running through the empty hallways (because everyone was in class).

Lelouch strode into the classroom as calm as if he was asleep. As always, being a part of the student council meant having to be assertive at all times, knowing what to say at the right time and be extremely bright. This is all because the A class students organise fund raisers, parties, activities and of course, the school budget.

"Sorry for being late, Ms. Valletta," Lelouch calmly stated at the fuming teacher.

"SO WHAT'S YOUR EXCUSE FOR BEING LATE THIS TIME?!" Ms Valletta screeched. Her teeth gritted together and Lelouch swore he saw steam coming out of her ears.

"I was studying and I just lost track of time, since there are no clocks in the library, also I don't have a watch and mobile phones, MP3 players, and anything related to that is banned on school grounds," Lelouch calmly stated ignoring the teacher's anger.

"You have a point, I'll see to having a clock in the library the next time you come to class and now you may return to your seat," Ms Valletta sighed, brushing her long hair (that is in a ponytail) over her shoulder. She had tanned skin, aqua coloured hair and eyes you could never tell what colour they are.

As Lelouch turned around to walk to his seat, he saw the most peculiar sight out of the door, Arthur wearing his mask. Arthur then ran off and immediately he saw C2 dash after him. He turned back to the teacher and asked, "Before I sit down can I ask you one thing?"

"Yes you may," Ms. Valletta permitted.

"May I skip this class? I have an important event scheduled for now...after all, if I cancel this event it may cause problems for the school," Lelouch asked, anticipating her actions carefully.

Ms. Valletta, quite shocked at the proposal, panicked, she thought, "What type of problems? Budget problems? Maintenance problems? Electric problems? It could be anything...oh that Lelouch, always bargaining like this, always causing a stir!"

She finally made her decision after mere seconds passed, "Yes you may...but next time you can't skip unless you have a really superb excuse!"

Immediately, he opened the door and slammed it shut, and ran towards the direction of where he saw that cat run.

While passing the student council room, he saw Milly (The president aka the daughter of the academy's principal) waving. Lelouch stopped running not to cause any suspicion. Milly opened the student council room's door stopping Lelouch in his tracks. Milly had shoulder length blond wavy hair and bright eyes, emitting a sky blue hue.

"What makes you so worried Lelouch?" Milly asked with concern.

"I'm looking for Arthur, he's got something of mine," Lelouch blurted out without thinking, then instinctly covered his mouth with his hand realising what he just said.

"Well...I can do something for that," Milly deviously smirked and headed back into the student council room. After mere seconds the speakers of the school turned on and Milly's voice came through.

"Hi everyone! Today's activity will be a cat hunt! We are looking for Suzaku's cat, Arthur! He has soft black fur and purple eyes! The reward will be five hundred dollars!" The speakers boomed.

High schoolers flooded out of the doors into the hallway stampeding like rhinos full of rage.

Lelouch dashed out of the exit door, out of the building and onto the courtyard. It was empty there at least, for now. He scanned his surroundings as he thought, "Where would Suzaku's cat go with my mask? It's not like the police or something! Maybe it's trying to find Suzaku, it is Suzaku's cat after all, where else?"

At that thought he rushed in the direction of where Suzaku would most likely be at this hour...on the top floor of the academy! It's their hang out spot after all! Ever since they were attending this academy, they always met on the top floor of the academy when they skipped classes together.

Lelouch scrambled up the stairs and he hated how high the academy was...an excellent twenty floors to estimate...

_**45 minutes later...**_

Lelouch thought it would take forever to scramble up these stairs but here he was, on top the academy. He saw Suzaku there, the breeze blowing onto his tanned face, his brown locks waving in the wind. Suzaku looked over to Lelouch, who was panting his head off and almost collapsing.

"Hi Lelouch, are you searching for Arthur as well?" Suzaku greeted his friend with a warm smile.

"Yeah, come on, it's five hundred dollars!" Lelouch hid the real reason he was looking for Arthur.

"Can I help you?" Suzaku asked, trying to be helpful. "I know you won't be able to run much longer with your frail body, I'm much stronger and you know it."

"You're right, you've always been such an exercise nut," Lelouch agreed.

As they turned towards the stairs, from under the bell tower came a long, black tail. Suzaku and Lelouch immediately recognised it...It was Arthur's tail! Lelouch scrambled over the silver railing and crawled as fast as could while Suzaku jumped easily over it and started running vertically on the roof with tremendous speed! Lelouch was way behind Suzaku, crawling limply like there was no life left in him. Suzaku, not knowing his best friend so way behind him, finally reached the bell tower. He yanked on Arthur's tail causing a screeching hiss to echo from the bell.

Lelouch, quite startled from the sound, accidentally let loose his hand from the grip he was holding onto and was sent sliding down the roof, screaming, "SUZAKU!"

Arthur jumped to this scream and banged the mask onto the walls of the bell. The mask fell down, off his head.

Suzaku heard Lelouch's cry for help and let go Arthur's tail. He ran down the roof and gripped Lelouch's hand just before he fell off the edge. Down, outside on the ground was Milly, along with everyone in the entire school watching this as if it was a show. There were at least 700 students there, last time Lelouch checked the students' population, there were 984 students.

Lelouch opened his eyes, surprised to see Suzaku, holding him from the edge. Suzaku pulled him back up onto the roof as they walked on the roof diagonally together.

"Thanks, I owe you one," Lelouch thanked his friend with all the gratitude he could give.

"No problem, I can't just let you die like that!" Suzaku laughed trying to loosen the tension.

Soon, they both reached the bell tower.

Just as Suzaku was about to lift the bell tower, Lelouch stopped him as a thought hit him at the back of his head, "What if he still has the mask on?"

"What's wrong?" Suzaku questioned, curiousity filling his eyes.

"It's just...I think the cat will pounce on you and knock you off the roof!" Lelouch lied.

"What ? Me...? Knocked off the roof by Arthur? Nonsense!" Suzaku laughed at the very idea. He again reached to lift the bell.

Lelouch reached for Suzaku's hands to stop him but this time he was too late...

"Today's my death day..." Lelouch mumbled under his breath as he prepared himself for the scream of his best friend shouting that he's a murder...

Suzaku lifted the lid of the bell and held Arthur on his arms. Lelouch opened his eyes to see Arthur, with no mask on! Oh, how grateful he was! He wasn't going to die! He celebrated in his mind until he snapped back to reality.

"Lelouch, you ok?" Suzaku asked, unsure if his friend was alright.

"Yes, I'm fine, it's just the heights that's making me sick," Lelouch scoffed. "Can you go on without me, I need to get something of mine."

"Sure," Suzaku replied, running down the roof and down the stairs.

Lelouch made sure Suzaku was out of sight before he reached into his pocket to pull out his phone. He dialled C2's number, then spoke into the phone, "C2, collect my mask from under the bell and safely bring it to my room."

"Sure! I already have it in my hands from when it fell down, because the stairs are just under the bell, therefore I caught it," C2 replied casually.

Lelouch ran back down the stairs to meet a huge crowd of students staring at him. Milly came out of the crowd and after her, Suzaku.

"Since you both caught the cat, you will receive two hundred and fifty dollars each!" Milly spoke into the microphone that was connected to the speakers.

"Why, thank you, Milly!" Lelouch and Suzaku smiled.


End file.
